bananaislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaven Island
Flaven Island is a small volcanic formation, home to the largest and most thriving community in the New World. History The island was discovered about 50 years ago by the Iberian explorer Giacomo Leonardo di Pasta who died, shortly after, by an infected monkey bite. The island's first governor was Miguel Batista Cassanunda and during his time the settlement of Port Monkai was extablished. Batista quickly established secret trading agreement with many trading companies from Albion, Francia, Vascia and Oranja. These agreements were considered as void by the Iberian crown, causing great conflict within the island's already diverse population. As tensions rose and while none of the countries had the resources to raise a fleet and take the island, Batista was attacked and slain by a group of rich merchants who petitioned their sovereigns for the right to elect a mutually accepted governor. The five countries accepted the proposal, sending ambassadors to ascertain their recognition of all future governors. Geography The Island is volcanic and formed around a large an active crater at its southern edge. Most of it is dominated by a jungle, yet much of it has now given its place to 200 hectares of banana plantations. The islands volcanic mountains are dotted with numerous caves and lava tubes that abound with porphyry copper deposits. Those deposits have been mined by settlers for copper and small ammounts of gold and silver. The island main settlement is the city of Port Monkai, on the island's northern edge. Politics The island's governor is considered autonomous by all sovereigns and is elected by the five national ambassadors and the 20 rich traders, whose families organised the assassination of Batista. The governor controls a garrison of 200 men that are chosen from the island's local population. His income comes from taxation upon trade. The ambassadors, financed by their sovereigns, retain a small garrison of about 25 men each. They represent their countries' admiralties and trading companies upon the island, directing policies and officiating trading agreements. The governor is responsible of appointing and retaining a judge, who is sustained by local funds and is responsible of all aspects of justice. The island's customs official and tax collector are also appointed by the governor. Economy The islands economy is dominated by overseas trading. The island is a centre of commerce for all colonies in the new world. Today it is home to 20 large trading houses and 60 smaller independent traders. All colonial goods pass from the Port Monkai customs before heading to the Old World. The island is also home to 20 wealthy land owners that cultivate bananas at the island 200 acres of plantations. The small mining village of Guano, to the south of the city is home to some 30 miners and their families, producing copper for the local dockyards. Demographics The island is home to about 13000 people. Most of them live in the city of Port Monkai. The plantations are home to about 700 free men and an unknown ammount of foreign slaves, while the mining village of Guano has around 150 inhabitants.